


Who Stole the Cookie from the Cookie Jar?

by SsUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Angst, Brothers, Complete, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Plot, Porn With Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsUniverse/pseuds/SsUniverse
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a ghost on a college campus. They find out they love each other after years of keeping their feeling to themselves. this is a long one shot. The smut is in a separate chapter in case you don't want to read it. WARNING!!!!!!! talk of suicide, mentions of death, a suicide note. proceed at your own risk. All chapters are 1000+ words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this is my first ever fanfic. I may also post this on my wattpad so pls if you see S's universe on wattpad posting this it's me.

Sam woke up early like he always does to the loud ringing of his six AM alarm. Although he wished he could stay in bed a little while longer, he knew there was some benefit in keeping a strict schedule. He went through his morning routine: start brewing some coffee, go on a light jog, come back drink the now ready coffee make something for breakfast and check the news and police scanners for potential cases that he and Dean could solve. 

It wasn’t until around nine that dean stumbled into the bunker’s kitchen all bleary-eyed with bed head. Dean silently walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a generous mug of caffeine with a splash of beer before he started frying up some bacon. Sam took the opportunity to stare at his brother while his back was turned too focused on not letting his bacon burn. Sam had always found his brother attractive and his rumpled morning appearance only enhanced how ruggedly handsome he was. Sam had been struggling nearly his whole life with the feelings he had towards his brother. Ever since he was eight Sam knew he liked girls and boys, but no matter who he had dated they never made him feel how a single look or compliment from Dean did. 

All of the sudden Sam’s computer beeped, meaning something on the police scanners had been picked up. He quickly turned his gaze back to the screen in front of him as he read the new report. 

“Hey Dean, I think I found something!” He said taking in the case information. Dean sighed and turned around with his pan of bacon. 

“What’s the case?” he asked walking to the kitchen table with his bacon and coffee. 

“So get this, three people at a state college show up dead, they all look like suicide, but they all happened at different times but in the same place. None of the vics had any history of mental illness and were all generally pretty happy people,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, but plenty of people hide how they really feel, I mean come on, you and I do it all the time. Act like our pasts don’t make us depressed and guilty,” Dean said shoving bacon in his mouth and pouring even more beer in his coffee. Sam rolled his eyes at deans words, he was hiding much more than guilt and depression from his brother and for a moment he was worried that maybe Dean knew, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. 

“I can’t help but feel like this is our kind of thing though Dean. I don’t think these were just suicides. Something feels off,” Sam said re-reading the report. 

“Alright fine we’ll check it out. Meet you at the car in ten,” Dean said chugging the last of his alcoholic coffee. 

Both boys got up rinsing off their breakfast dishes and the coffee pot before heading off to their rooms to pack any and everything they might need for the upcoming hunt. Dean packed up extra salt caps, guns, knives, holy water, and anything else he deemed necessary. Sam grabbed his laptop tablet and a few books about general lore along with their dad’s hunting journal. The boys loaded up their light bags in baby’s trunk and off they drove to Milledgetown Georgia. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Winchester brothers arrived at Georgia College University the next morning stopping for breakfast at the local diner to come up with a plan for handling the case. 

“Alright, so one of the vics was a Community Director for the residence hall that the other two vics lived in. I’m guessing the residence hall is where our mystery killer is.” Sam said checking the school website and local news articles. 

“So what’s the plan? FBI agents again?” Dean said finishing his all American breakfast. 

“Yeah, so the first stop would be the deans office to let him know and to get into the building. Then when we get into the residence hall we talk to the temporary community director and get any information they know,” Sam said picking around the fruit bowl he had ordered. 

The boys finished and paid for their meal before heading back to their car and changing into their suits and grabbing their fake ID’s and stuffing guns in the back of their waistbands. While Sam double checked the location of the dean's office Dean was checking him out. He always admired the way Sam looked absolutely stunning in a suit. When they were younger Dean had always felt attached to his little brother, but that soon turned into attraction and Dean hated himself for it for a while. Sammy was his baby brother he was supposed to protect him not find himself horribly attracted to him. When Sam had left for college Dean was heartbroken, but also relieved because then maybe his feelings would go away and he wouldn’t have had to feel so damn guilty all the time. The feelings never went away and so Dean decided it was just better to hide them and pretend they never existed, but sometimes it was just so damn difficult to pretend he wasn’t horrendously in love with his baby brother. Dean looked away before Sam could notice the secret eye undressing he had just received from his brother. 

Soon enough the boys had met the dean, who had known nothing except that three people had turned up dead on his campus. However, he was more than willing to let two FBI agents search the dormitory and question the students and faculty. So after the dean gave them a parking pass and a key card for all campus doors, the Winchesters were off on their own to investigate without distraction. Sam and Dean walked as casually as they could to the Wellford residence hall. As soon as they were in the building they made a beeline for the community director’s office where the temporary CD was supposed to be. ‘Knock Knock’. 

“Come in,” they heard. Sam and Dean quickly entered the office space taking in how plain it was. Probably recently cleared of the previous CD’s stuff. 

“Hello, I’m Agent Angus and this is my partner, Agent Young FBI. We are here to investigate the deaths that have occurred in this building. Do you know anything about the Victims or do you know anyone in the building who may know?” Sam asked as he and Dean flashed their fake badges.

“Ah yes FBI, the dean called a moment ago to let me know you were on your way. I’m Sally. As fare as the people who died here, I didn’t know any of them. I was just a residents assistant at another dormitory building, but because of the CD’s recent death, I was called in to fill in until the university housing could find someone else. I’ve only been in Wellford for about two days. I wish I could be of more help,” Sally said shrugging. 

“It’s ok, do you know who here may have known the victims well? Like roommates or other resident assisstants?” Dean said trying to read Sally’s expressions to see if that was really all she knew. 

“I have the paperwork of the roommates and room numbers of the two students, as for the CD I think all the building RAs knew her pretty well. I can write down the room numbers and names for you if you’d like?” Sally said pulling out a few manilla file folders. 

“That would be lovely thank you, Sally. Also, do you know if there is an empty room somewhere in the building where my partner and I can set up some surveillance equipment?” Sam asked with a smile. 

“Yes, there is an old unused dorm room at the back corner of the second floor, you can set up in there for as long as you need to. And if you need anything else let me know!” Sally said handing over the names and room numbers as well as the empty dorm room on the second floor.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should also mention this fic was based on my college's ghost story.

Sam and Dean walked out of the office to leave Sally to her work and went to check out the empty dorm room. As soon as they were in the started scanning the place for EMF. Unsurprisingly their scanners went off like blinking Christmas lights. There was definitely something supernatural in the building. They just had to find out what it was and how to kill it before it claimed another victim. 

“I’ll go talk to the roommates and you can go talk to the RAs,” Sam said already walking out the door. 

“Alright, meet back here in two hours, let's try to kill this son of bitch quickly,” Dean said following his brother out of the room. 

Sam walked down to the first floor to find the roommate of the first victim, Sarah in room one thirty-seven. He knocked on the door a few times before he heard the sound of a lock clicking and the knob turned. The door opened to reveal a short girl with pink hair and puffy eyes from obvious crying. 

“Hey I’m Agent Angus FBI, I’m here to ask you about your roommate Julia,” He said with a sympathetic look and flash of his badge.

“Yeah, of course, “ Sarah said wiping her eyes and moving out of the doorway. Sam walked into her room which was dark except for the two lamps that were giving off dim lighting. Sarah pulled out her roommate's desk chair for Sam to sit in, while she sat in her own. 

“First off sorry for your loss. Now can you remember anything strange that happened around the time of Julia’s death? Anything at all? Strange sights, sounds, or smells?” Sam asked

“Well, there wasn’t much that was different. The night before Julia and I had gone up to the third floor, there is the campus ghost story legend about our hall, apparently, some girl in the 1950’s jumped out of the third-floor window and died. Julia and I thought it would be fun to see how long we could last before getting too creeped out. I bailed first and Julia came down about five minutes after. She seemed fine, but the next morning when we woke up our room was freezing it was like fifty-five degrees in our room and we like to keep it on seventy. All throughout the day, I thought Julia was being way too quiet, but when I asked her if she was ok she said she was just tired. I didn’t know what she was gonna do when I left for class that night. I found her when I was walking back to the building. Her body was all crumpled up and bashed in. She was lying in a pool of her own blood and the third-floor window was open,” she said bursting into tears at the memories. Sam reached over to the tissue box and handed her some tissues. 

“It’s ok, thank you for your time. If you think of anything else, my partner and I will be campus and in the building,” Sam said. Sarah walked him to the door and let him out. 

Sam tried the door of the other roommate, but no one answered. His neighbor did though.

“He went home after Andy died,” The kid said. 

“Do you know if Andy and Nick ever went up to the third floor?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, they did the day before Andy died. Its been a campus dare ever since the sixties, cause of the rumor of Cookie’s ghost.” the kid said. 

“Thanks,” Sam said walking away and to the empty dorm room to meet Dean.

Sam started researching on his computer and writing things down on scrap paper trying to figure out what the two students had in common. So far he couldn’t find anything.He was just hoping that Dean may have found something. Sam looked around the empty dorm room and suddenly felt nostalgic for his days at Stanford. He remembered how lonely he was at first and then he remembered how many girls he dated trying to forget his feelings for Dean. Jess had helped him forget for a while. He had really liked Jess, but looking back on it she was more of a best friend that he tried to force to be more. Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening and Dean entering with heavy footfalls. 

“The RAs didn’t know anything other than the day before the CD died she had gone up to the third floor to see if any kids had snuck up there. Technically the third floor is supposed to be closed off to everyone ever since the accident,” Dean said taking a seat in one of the desk chairs in the room. 

Dean said getting up. 

Sam followed him out the door and they made quick work of grabbing the necessary items before trecking back to the dorm. The sun was already setting before they got back and made it to the third floor. As soon as they got to the third floor they turned on the lights and began to search. Sam went one way and Dean went the other.   
“I talked to Julia’s roommate, but Andy’s was gone so I only got to talk to the kid who lived in the next room over. Turns out they both had gone up to the third floor the day before they died and get this, campus legend has it that the ghost of the original suicide victim haunts the third floor. The students have named the ghost Cookie,” Sam said.

“So what? We find the bones and salt and burn them, boom done!” Dean said. 

“Well the original victim, Vicky Smith, was cremated when she died. Which means there is probably something on the third floor that is tethering her here. So we need to find that and hopefully, that will stop the ghost,” Sam said closing his laptop. 

“So, up to the third floor, we go. Let’s go grab the salt guns and iron rods from Baby,”


	3. part 3

There were only three rooms on the third floor the rest of the space was open. According to the blue prints the third floor had been used as the housing office, but after the accident, it was gutted and left to be blocked off. Sam pushed open the door to the third room and had a quick look around. At first, he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary and was about to walk out, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something in the wood near the bottom of the wall in one if the corners. He bent down to get a closer look and saw a VS carved into the wood. Sam tapped the small stretch of wood and noticed it wasn’t solid wood. Pulling a pocket knife out of his jeans he pried the wooden panel off the wall and found a Journal. He flipped to the last page dated February seventeenth, 1959. 

I can’t go on. I’m in love with her. Janet. We’ve shared a room now for almost six months and we’ve been friends for so much longer. I know she could never love me back. I break a little bit more each day when she comes back with boys that kiss her right in front of me and she only ever talks to me to brag about her latest boyfriend. Im always the one who has to put her back together when they break her heart though. I can’t keep doing this. It’s tearing me up inside. I love her and I can never have her love in return. I’d rather not live if I can’t be with the love of my life.

Sam finished reading the Journal entry and suddenly it all clicked. The roommates must have had unrequited love for their roommates who were also their best friends. The ghost was trying to protect them from pain by killing them. Sam suddenly had thoughts of his feelings for Dean and ran out to find him. Dean was hunched over pouring a salt circle for protection. 

“Dean I found it!” Sam said holding up the Journal. 

“Great now we just need to burn it,” Dean said getting out his lighter. 

All of the sudden the journal was knocked from Sam’s hand and Sam flung into the wall. Dean pulled out his gun and looked around frantically trying to anticipate where the ghost would be. In a flash the ghost was standing above Sam. It crouched down and touched his forehead for a second, and then Dean emptied a few salt caps into its back and it glitched and disappeared. Sam sat up feeling confused and he had a pounding headache. Dean rushed over to him and helped him up and half dragged him into the salt circle he had made earlier. The ghost phased back into sight and stood at the edge of the salt circle sneering at the brothers. 

“I bet you would love to know what’s in your brother dearests head,” Vicky said smirking at Dean.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean yelled. Sam groaned and started crying hysterically. “What did you do to my brother bitch?” he yelled again.

“Oh didn’t you know? Typically I like to keep these things quiet, but seeing as how you both are trying to get rid of me I think its better I just tell you,” Vicky said trying to drag out Sam and Dean's’ agony further. 

“Just get on with it. Sam wouldn’t cry from being knocked over,” Dean said spotting the journal near the wall sam had been standing by previously. 

“Your brother is in love with you Dean. What a sick and twisted boy that is,” Vicky said laughing.

“Of course Sammy loves me we’re brothers!” Dean shouted inching toward the edge of the circle.

“Not as a brother dumbo. He loves you in a romantic and rather disgustingly sexual way. I only gave him what he deserved. It’ll hurt a lot less if he kills himself so he doesn’t have to go unloved,” Vicky said. Sam started to stand on his own and looked like he wanted to run and jump out of the third floor window which was a clear shot from where he stood.

“Oh you bitch! You’re lying. Trying to get to my head. Well news flash princess Sammy and I are brothers and that's it end of story, but you’ve got another thing coming if you think your little mind tricks will be enough to push sam out that window.” Dean said preparing to dash for the journal.

“Sam dear, why don’t you go take a flight,” vicky said. Sam started walking towards the window in a trance like state. Dean dove for the journal and poured a heap of salt on top of it. Vicky couldn’t touch it and Dean took that opportunity to light it on fire. Vicky screamed and disappeared in a flash of fire. 

Dean looked over and saw sam collapse on the floor. He sprinted over to his brother’s side and checked his pulse and breathing. Sam was still alive, just knocked out. Vicky’s words echoed in his head. Was it possible? Did Sam really have those feelings for him? Dean decided he wouldn’t jump to any conclusions until he could talk to Sam about what had happened. Sam’s eyes started fluttering open and he slowly sat up.

“Oh god, my head feels like it got smacked with a truck,” Sam said clutching his head. 

“Yeah I guess that happens when a ghost curses you,” Dean said with a chuckle. 

The boys gathered their stuff and made their way out of the building before anyone could find them on the third floor surrounded by salt with guns and an assortment of small weapons. The boys got to the car and threw their weapons in the trunk before climbing into the car and driving off towards the nearest motel. Soon enough they were sitting at a crappy motel table drinking cheap beer from the convenience store next door. 

“So Sam do you want to talk about what Vicky said?” Dean started hoping he sounded less awkward than he thought he did. How else do you ask your brother if he loves you in not a sibling type of way?

“Look Dean, I get it if you don’t want to have anything to do with me now. I swear I’ll keep it to myself and we can just forget this ever happened. Or if it really bothers you I’ll leave and you never have to see me again,” Sam said staring at his hands trying to avoid Dean’s gaze. 

“Sammy, I don’t hate you for it. How could I when I feel the same way?” Dean said taking a swig of beer to try and hide his growing blush. 

“Wait… you what?” Sam said snapping his head up to look at his brother. 

“Come on Sammy you heard me…” Dean said looking away with red cheeks. 

“I think I need to hear you say it clearly,” Sam said eyes intently staring at Dean.

Dean sighed and got up walking over to Sam. Sam’s eyes followed his every movement until Dean was right in front of him. Dean looking down at Sam and Sam looking up at Dean. Dean looked straight into Sam’s eyes and brought a hand up to cup Sam’s cheek. His other hand held the side of Sam’s neck. Dean took his sweet time bending his head down and sweetly planted his lips on Sam’s. The brothers sat there in their motel room sharing the sweetest most love filled kiss either of them had ever had in their lives. Dean skillfully moved his lips with Sams eventually slipping his tongue into his mouth. Finally they both had each other. Sam melted into the kiss and brought up his hands to hold Dean’s head and threaded his fingers through his big brother’s hair. Dean slowly separated his face from Sam but kept his hands where they were. 

“I love you Sam. Always have. Always will,” Dean said looking right into Sam’s eyes. 

“I’ve always loved you Dean. I’ve never stopped,” Sam said gazing at Dean with hooded eyes.


	4. Part 4 Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the sexy chapter. don't read if you don't like.

With their professions of love hanging in the air between them Dean moved his face back down and captured sams lips once more in a kiss that quickly got heated. Sam stood up careful to keep their lips together. Dean slid Sams jacket and flannel off of his shoulders and Sam did the same to him. They quickly broke their kiss and shoved their shirts off discarding them to the floor. Sams' hands roamed all over Dean’s chest. He’d been fantasizing about this moment ever since he was a small fourteen year old going through puberty. Dean’s hands slipped around Sam's waist and into the waistband of his boxers feeling up the soft skin of Sam’s ass. Sam pulled down Deans jeans, but left his boxers and then did the same to himself. 

The boys slowly tottered over to one of the crappy motel beds in a mess of hands and lips. Dean pushed Sam down and slowly and sensually crawled over his body until he was resting between Sam’s knees and their lips were connected once more, with tongues fighting for dominance. Dean won and moved to sams neck leaving wet kisses to his exposed throat. Dean ran his rough hands up and down Sam’s sides and Sam carded his fingers through Dean’s hair tugging here and there. 

“Mmmh, Dean,” Sam moaned out as Dean started sucking at a spot on his neck. 

Dean moved his hands lower and began palming Sam through his underwear. Sam’s back arched at the sweet friction. 

“Yes Dean, more!” Sam said eyes fluttering closed gasping with hitched breath. 

Dean began trailing down Sam’s stomach licking at the top of Sam’s waistband. Sam’s hard dick was already making a tent in the front of his boxers which only turned Dean on further making his own boxer uncomfortably tight. Dean slowly pulled Sam’s underwear down freeing his painful boner. Taking both hands Dean grabbed Sam’s dick and start to pumping it making it even harder than it already was. 

“Ah, Dean yes!” Sam moaned out fisting the sheets. 

“You’re so big Sam!” Dean said gazing longingly at Sam’s cock. 

Dean licked his lips and bent down to lick the head of Sam’s dick. Holding the base of his brother’s cock Dean began to take in more and more bobbing his head up and down trying to take in as much of Sam’s huge dick as possible. Sam’s moans and groans of pleasure went straight to Deans cock making it harder and harder than before. Sam couldn’t stop himself and started thrusting his hips. Dean used his free hand to hold his hips in place. 

“Dean I’m gonna come!” Sam gasped out.

Dean paused what he was doing and sat back fully removing his and Sam’s underwear. Sam groaned at the loss of Dean’s mouth. Dean leaned over the edge of his bed to his bag and pulled out a small bottle of emergency lube and a condom. Dean rolled the condom onto his cock and pushed sam’s legs apart rubbing cool lube on his tight asshole. Dean coated his fingers in lube before circling his brother’s hole and slowly entering one finger inside of him. Sam gasped at the feeling and wiggled his hips a little. Dean started to slowly thrust the single finger in and out of sam making sure to circle it around and stretch sam out. He soon added a second finger and started to scissor Sam’s entrance open thrusting his finger slowly and as deep as possible. His fingers brushed over Sam’s sweet spot earning him a high pitched loud moan and a whine. 

“Mmf right there Dean! Oh god!” Sam breathed out.

Dean added a third finger and thrust them in and out of sam at a quicker pace. Sam quickly became a moaning mess of want, His dick dripping with pre-cum. 

“I want you inside me, Dean,” Sam moaned out arching his back. 

“Alright Sammy, let me know if I hurt you,” Dean said removing his fingers and slicking his dick with lube. “I love you, Sammy,” Dean said as he started to push his cock into Sam. Sam yelped at the initial sting and Dean paused. 

“You can keep going Dean, I’m a big boy,” Sam said chuckling a little. 

Dean continued slowly filling up his brother’s ass. Sam felt like nothing he had ever felt before. No girl or boy before had ever felt as perfect as Sam did right then. Dean groaned at the tightness and the heat of his brother. Soon Dean was inside Sam fully and he stopped to let Sam adjust. 

“You can move now,” Sam said after a few seconds. 

That was all Dean needed before he started thrusting in and out of Sam’s tight ass. He hoisted Sam’s legs up to get better access to his ass. Sam moaned loudly at the new angle and begged Dean to go faster which Dean gladly did. Sam had thick beads of pre-cum rolling down his cock and Dean’s dick found his prostate. Sam nearly screamed in pleasure when he hit it. Dean focused on that spot and both boys were sweating moaning messes for each other. 

“God Sam, you’re so fucking tight and you’re so fucking perfect,” Dean said thrusting in and out of Sam as fast as he could. He could feel himself close to coming and so he reached down and started to stroke Sam’s dick with each thrust, 

“Dean I’m so close I’m about to cum,” Sam groaned out past gritted teeth. 

“Me too Sammy, cum for me!” Dean said stroking his brother’s dick even faster. 

Dean hit his prostate one more time and Sam let go coming all over his brother’s and his own stomach. It wasn’t long after that Dean was coming as well, thrusting in and out of Sam riding out their orgasms. 

Dean pulled out and took off his condom throwing it in the general direction of the trash can not caring if he missed or not. Sam and Dean ignored the drying cum on their stomachs and decided to just pull the covers over their naked bodies and snuggle. 

“I love you, Dean,” Sam said curling into Dean’s side. 

“I love you too Sammy,” Dean said wrapping his arms around his baby brother and planting a soft kiss to his forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
